1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lightweight, easy to carry booster seat for a child or a small adult, particularly suited for theater and sporting events.
2. Description of Related Art
Small children have difficulty seeing theatrical performances, movies, and sporting events while seated in the typical theater and stadium seats because they can not see over the seat in front of them. Further, these children are not properly supported in seating designed for adults, and can even slip out of their seats if they slouch or kneel, leading to possible injuries.
While booster seats are widely used to raise children above the adult's seats, most of them are bulky and awkward to carry. There are some collapsible seats known in the art, which are easier to transport than rigid booster seats. However, even these collapsible seats can be a burden to carry especially in heavy crowds often encountered at sporting events. Thus, a lightweight, compact, and easily carried booster seat is desirable.